just_dance_making_waves_2016fandomcom-20200214-history
Make Me Feel
"Make Me Feel" 'by Janelle Monáe is set to be featured on Just Dance Making Waves 2019 and Just Dance 2019 (only on 8th Generation consoles and the Nintendo Switch) Dancers P1 '''P1 '''is a male with a blue baseball cap. He wears a yellow jacket with blue dots under a white t-shirt, blue ripped up jeans, and red shoes. P2 '''P2 '''is a female with blonde short hair. She wears a pink vest under a yellow and blue stripped tank top, denim shorts, and purple gladiator sandals. P3 '''P3 '''is a female with long brown hair. She wears a blue diamond design on her right eye, a purple t-shirt, a blue skirt (similar to ''Boom Clap), white knee socks, and blue shoes. P4 '''P4 '''is a male wearing a blue cap, a navy blue t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and white shoes. Background This routine takes place in a black background with a purple rectangle background (similar to the Cheap Thrills music video). During the pre-chorus, the lights shine on the dancer. During the chorus, the rectangle changes to blue. During the bridge and the second part of the final chorus, the screen changes to green and yellow Gold Moves There are 6 gold moves in the routine '''Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: '''Move your arms from the left to right. '''Gold Move 3: '''This gold move is done in order (P1 to P4) '''P1: '''Put your right hand on your chin. '''P2: '''Put your hands on your chest '''P3: '''Spin a circle with your right fist. '''P4: '''Look up while holding your hands up. '''Gold Move 5: '''This gold move is a right to left wave. '''P4: '''Cross your arms '''P3: '''Pull a piece of your hair on top and bring your left hand out. '''P2: '''Cross your wrists on top. '''P1: '''Bend your right leg while putting your right hand under your chin. '''Gold Move 6: '''Similar to the fifth gold move, but is done together. This is the final move of the routine. Mashup Make Me Feel has a mashup with the theme '''Fabulous! '''which can be only unlocked in December. It features dancers with fabulous factor, pretty much like the mashup from Drop The Mambo. Dancers * ''Bad Liar'' * [[My My My!|My My My!]] * [[Strip That Down|Strip That Down]] * ''Want To Want Me'' * ''LIKE I WOULD'' * ''Drop The Mambo'' * ''Cola Song'' * [[All Night|All Night]] * ''Sexy And I Know It'' * Want To Want Me * LIKE I WOULD * Drop The Mambo * Cola Song * ''All Night'' * Sexy And I Know It * ''Teacher'' * [[The Night Is Still Young|The Night Is Still Young]] * Drop The Mambo * Cola Song * All Night * Sexy And I Know It * ''All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)''' * ''Bad Liar Trivia * ''Make Me Feel ''is the second Janelle Monáe song in the series; after ''Tightrope (Solo Version) '' ** It is also the fourth song with the record of the longest game gap in the series; after ''Automaton, Daddy Cool, and Shut Up And Let Me Go. '' * However, it is the first one that's not from Just Dance 2. * The term "sexual bender" in "an emotional sexual bender" is censored. In addition "f******" in the line "so good, so good, so f******* real" is replace with "so good so real" Videos